Eden's Prophesy
by dreame273
Summary: Ever since Griffith disappeared Caroline's life has been complicated to say the least, but with a dark past, and a prophesy on the horizon, Caroline sets out on her own, to find out the truth about her twin's disappearance and her own identity and purpose. And along the way, she always seems to get thrown with the Winchester brothers, who really are not her favorite boys.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Hell, things in my life had never been simple, or calm, and definitely never near damn quiet. Not since Griffith had run off, or disappeared, or was kidnapped, or whatever in the hell caused him to be ripped from my world and in the process shatter my family to bits. Well maybe that's a lie too, things were never picture perfect or calm, they just weren't broken I guess, once Griffith was gone it all went to hell. Dear old dad hit the bottle hard, mom picked up and left not a year later, off on a mission from God to find her baby boy, and hell I don't blame her, but me I was left here in the middle of Manhattan with my baby sister in tow just her and I, well and Dad, but he was a damn sad shell of what he use to be, really not much of a presence if you ask me. And every week, Sunday to be exact at six o'clock pm on the dot, the phone would ring and the sound of my mothers haggard hopeful voice would fill my ears, telling me she had a whiff of some lead, some clue, and that soon enough she would come on home with Griffith in tow. My heart every Sunday for the past seven years broke for her, my family, and myself, knowing that Griffith my twin, my other half, my best friend, was most likely dead and I was not even allowed to find closure by seeking him out with mom because I had other responsibilities, ones to my lifeless father and frightened teenage sister Meredith, just shy of seventeen.

All I really wanted was to bring mom home, cause God knows that Meredith needed her mother more than me, and I wanted to hit the road myself and find my twin, hell he was my mother's son, but he was my twin, this was more my fight than hers, but she refused to let me seek out the things that went bump in the night, the stuff of bedtime stories and legends, the things she believed to be behind Griffith's disappearance. And as much as I wanted to believe she was crazy, that there was nothing in the dark, but old wives tales and legends, I knew the truth, because the night Griffith disappeared I saw the truth in the eyes of who I believed to be my twins fiancé, Faith, hell Faith wasn't Faith though or maybe she never was Faith at all. She was some sort of twisted soul, my mom deemed her a demon, but I couldn't know for sure. The night of Griffith's disappearance she spoke of a prophesy of two twins who at the youthful yet jaded age of twenty-seven would lead a revolution or rebellion to what god only knows, but the power I witnessed her display, it just wasn't human and Griffith and her gone without a trace also strangely unnerving. Maybe that's why my kindhearted father lost himself in the bottle because that night he lost not only his son, but his logic, and his understanding of the world as he thought he knew it.

Thank god Meredith wasn't there to witness the unexplainable events, yet I know that our family carries some mark, and even if we try to escape it or shield each other from it, it will hunt us down find us and take us for what it wants, so hell if its coming for me, why not make it easy on it and I'll come for it instead, turn the tables a bit, beat it at its own game, let the hunter become the hunted and give them the dark hell raging in me from the loss of my twin and something deeper more intrinsic, some dark mark someone brazened on me before birth, before life. All I know is as my twenty-seventh birthday nears, I know they will be back for me, I mean that's their damn stupid prophesy isn't, but hell I am not going down without a fight and just maybe I'll find them first.

**Chapter 1- Phone Call From a Chevy **

"Meredith, wake up, come on you are going to be late, it's already seven-thirty lets go!" I shook Meredith's shoulder hard and she groaned rolling to her side and glaring at me through sleep drugged eyes, her fire red curls sprawled out across the pillow drenched in drool, ugh, seriously not only did she snore, but she drooled too, she always had, for as long as I could remember, yet it still grossed me out.

"Seriously Mare, lets go, I don't have the time or energy for this, Jesus! Your breakfast is on the table just throw some clothes on and lets get out of here." I lectured sternly losing my patience with her by the second. Mare may be scared and scarred, but that was under a thick layer of a rebellious and surly seventeen year old with an obnoxious, cocky, punk rock boyfriend who drove a red Trans-Am and needed an ass whooping like no other.

"Whatever Caroline, Connor won't be here for another thirty minutes, you know that."

"Hell you are not driving to school with that delinquent, you'll be late for the near millionth time, I'm driving your sorry-arse now lets go, up and at 'em princess." I could tell by the heavy silence she was about to throw a fit, that she was about to go Dark Vader on my ass, but then saved by the glorious bell of technology, my phone rang, displaying a name, that was rare, and I only knew from the other side of the telephone, the Winchester brothers, how delightful, I seriously hope its that Seth, Sean, whatever his name is one because the other one is a pain in the ass, and a half, and sometimes I'd love to kick his cocky rump to kingdom come and back. I look at Meredith and she sees it in my eyes that the phone call is larger than her teenage angst, and for once climbs out of bed and takes my orders, as I answer the call from the brothers who always seem to have death at their heels.

"Yeah." I answered clipped.

"Caroline, hey how have you been?" It's the sean/seth one I can tell by his soft calm voice and his inquiry about my well-being. The other genius just would have laid into why he was actually calling no cordial formalities, which I have to say I kind of appreciate.

"No offense, I appreciate the concern an' all, but I'm not running a small talk hotline here, I've got other arrangements to handle, so if you could just cut to the chase, this'd be easier on us all." I heard a low rumble of laughter crackling in the background immediately recognizing it as the other dimwit; there was a mutter from him and a sigh from Seth or whatever, and then a clearing of a throat.

"Your mom asked us to call wanted us to check up on you, give you some news, she actually is out of the country and wanted us to warn you if you tried to reach her, she also had some orders for you." Out of the country, what in gods name, that's it, I'm going, I'm done with this, I'm finding Griffith or what happened to him myself. He was my twin, this was my prophecy shit, I'm done playing around. Forget these geniuses, I'm out. I did not even give them time to interpret my silence; I quickly hung up the phone and swung my eyes toward my baby sister.

"Mare" my voice shook a bit as I watched her normally hateful emerald eyes go wide and young, "I know we don't always see eye to eye, I know you need mom, that you want mom and not me, and look I'm going to try and give you just that. Hell, I want mom back here, and I want to find Griffith myself. I know you blame me for what happened to this family partially, and hell I blame myself too they should have took me too! I don't know why I was left behind, and I was the one who should have searched for Griffith not mom, mom should have raised you, not me, but look I'm going to make things right. I'm going to find Griffith myself, you don't have to like me, but you have to, for this family, take care of dad and yourself, keep safe and stay out of trouble and off the radar, while I'm gone. Can we just agree to disagree and fight on the same side for this one round, please Mare." I was pleading with her, to let me go and to follow my orders without me demanding it of her with my presence and incessant nagging. Her white v-neck hung off her shoulder and swam around her small frame as she slouched into a confused slump, but after a few moments she straightened and looked me square in the eye and she simply stated,

"Ok, go." And that was it, all the fuel I needed to take of running to pack everything I had, to rip through mom's research and go after Griffith myself, I switched off my cell phone, kissed my fathers forehead as he lay asleep in a drunk stupor on the couch, and finally walked out the door without a backward glance, making my own decision for the first time in seven years.

Elton John blared through my stereo as my white soccer mom SUV cruised down the highway out of the city and away from the skyscrapers and bright lights. Some part of me would always remain in Manhattan, maybe it was an etching of my being, a sliver of my essence who actually knows what, but some piece of me would forever live in that apartment in Chinatown where I had grown up and shared a life and memories with my family in. I sighed running my hand through my blondish brown waves glancing down at the black screen on my I-phone, debating whether to turn it back on. Seth and what's his face had probably already called me back a million times by now and were probably in a tizzy due to the fact that they were sent to voicemail every time. These two geniuses who my mother had met several times on her hunt for my brother, had a reputation of being among the greats in regards to the hunting the monsters under your bed business, but eh I cannot imagine there were too many people in that business, so not much competition, therefore I was not impressed. Hell, my mother sure was though, impressed enough that she made the numskulls call me every month to check up or whatever and to deliver news to me that she could not due to another hair brain scheme or some other ridiculously hatched plan like this one where she leaves the country on a wing and prayer without an ounce of warning.

I was headed to Chicago the last place my brother was seen by a security camera in a gas station just outside of the city. Yeah, I'm sure my mother had already thoroughly searched this place, but sometimes I felt she was just too emotional, too wrecked by loss and I well, I was more rational, more thorough, more able to throw my emotions into a box, and hide them away and just focus on the task at hand, so maybe I would find something she had not. Somehow like always as one of my hands gripped the steering wheel my other found its way into the pocket of my brown leather jacket and my fingers wrapped under a cool, soft metal…Griffith's dog tag, one of them at least. I gripped it tightly running my thumb over the cool metal again and again maybe just hoping to hold onto some part of him, or perhaps just searching for comfort, whatever purpose it served for me however was long forgotten, because now it was just habitual, a common act I barely even noticed or registered on anymore.

At about 4 am I knew I needed to stop, I could barely keep my eyelids cracked, my body was growing slack, and honestly I felt like I could eat about 4 double cheeseburgers and a side of fries. I was somewhere in Ohio, honestly don't ask me where, cause I couldn't be bothered to investigate that, instead I just pulled off the nearest exit directing me to a place to sleep and more importantly a place to stuff my face. The motel I pulled into may have been dilapidated, just a bit gross looking, and old as sin, but hey there was a twenty-four hour dinner next door and the promise of food and a hot shower outweighed the nasty and most likely unhygienic conditions. I ordered a black coffee like always a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, and a side of bacon, thank god I had a fast metabolism and was a decent height because otherwise I would definitely be a fat lard due to the shit that I put into my body. When I finally made my way into the vomit green hotel room, I quickly showered, washing away everything, not just the sticky sweat from the day past. I washed away my sister's fearful yet hateful eyes, along with Seth's mock and fake concern, my mother's poor decisions, the loss of Griffith, always the loss of Griffith, my forever mark, and the eyes of Tristan, young, quiet, serene Tristan, who I never wished to speak of, but never wanted to forget. And by the end of my ritual washing of my sins, of life's tragedies, of all that I had known, sleep found me fast and the musty smell of the sheets did not plague me not even for a second, well at least not until I cracked my eyes open the next morning.

Uh, I had been driving around the outskirts of Chicago for the past hour and a half still without locating the gas station. The map was sprawled out on the dash, coffee lay spilt on the floor of the passenger side, and I could be found cursing the map gods and desperately asking anyone I saw walking for directions, yet none of these lovely people were of any damn help and this map, this stupid map was freaking useless! Honestly at this point if some Genie found me and took some pity on me with a wish I would ask for Dora the explorer's map, that thing made everything so obvious and all places were never more than 5 steps away, but sadly bad luck followed me like an omen and any good luck of that kind would never stumble across the likes of me, well if we were talking about fictional genies that is, the real ones, kind of sucked.

Finally, another half an hour later I pulled into the gas station thanks to the directions from some old lady sitting on her porch who had watched me drive past her house about seven times. Through her fits of laughter at my dismal situation she took pity on me, and pointed me in the correct direction. There was truly nothing unique about this gas station, it was average sized about 6 pumps, and had a decent sized convenience store behind the pumps, which is where I would place my focus, but I knew it was important to observe and get a feel for my surroundings first and try to picture Griffith here and how he would have moved about the place. Questioning anybody this far after the event would be pretty useless so I knew this would be a self-reliant investigation and I had to be completely detail observant. Before I could even make it a few steps out of my car a strong calloused hand gripped my tiny wrist, I had an incredibly tiny bone structure making it very easy for anyone to grip and yank me to them, but hey I may have been small and easy to grab when unsuspecting, but once I knew what was happening I could be a tough one and a swift kick to the crotch of this wackado would take care of business real quick and that's just what I did, without even a glance upwards.

"What the hell?" a deep velvety voice rumbled in pain and anger.

"I could be asking you the same thing, bud. You do not just go around manhandling women you don't know, don't make me dig my heel into any other part of you!" I chided as I looked up for the first time and my hazel-gold eyes locked onto a pair of deep sea green ones which were wrinkled in pain, frustration, and hate, a look I was accustomed to.

"Hey, Hey everyone just calm down, there has been a misunderstanding, you are Caroline correct?" another, much softer and calmer voice butted in, a voice I recognized, wait just a god damn minute, this must be those geniuses, the Winchesters, but what the hell where they doing here, this could not be a coincidence…could it? I looked up at the brown-eyed boy with longer slightly unkempt yet thick wavy brown hair.

"I don't see how who I am, is any of your business, and no I've never heard of that person." My guard was still up, this probably was the geniuses, but if not, I could not risk revealing any information about myself.

"How about this then, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean, I apologize for his arrogance it's unfortunately a part of the package." I finally took a good look at both the boys, the one identified with the longer hair and brown eyes before, was much, much taller he had to be at least 6'3 and he was lankier then the other guy but still incredibly built with defined arms and broad shoulders, he flashed me a genuine grin that was a bit calming, and overall his worn flannel shirt and beat up jeans just added to his feel of being a nice normal guy, but the other brother, the Dean kid was a different story entirely. He had bad boy written all over him, from the long leather jack with the collar popped that he wore over a forest green button down along with dark wash jeans to his worn leather boots. His hair was thick and light brown, that looked more dirty blonde at times, that was cut short and somewhat spiked in the front. His hands were large and he was tall too but not quite as tall as the other boy. His smile was all charm and wit, but I could tell it was forced completely at the moment and a grimace would fit the rest of his expression much better. His eyes though, I have to say, for a pain in the ass were beautiful. They were framed by thick dark lashes and hooded by large heavy eyelids, if only they were on a better guy, how sad, what a waste of beautiful eyes, the jerks always get the unique physical attributes.

"Yeah sorry I do not and have never known anyone by your names". I went to spin on my heel and continue on my way, but was stopped by the forceful grip that still clung to me, "Yo, dude, seriously let go I've got things to attend to." He licked his lips and strung his mouth into a cocky grin as he pulled a worn folded photograph from his jean pocket opening it up and, practically shoving it in my face.

"So your saying this isn't you and your mother?" quipped his deep gravely voice, well there was no denying it now, there I was in the photo my arms around my mother tightly, it was before, before Griffith went missing, making it really quite old, but my hazel gold eyes were unmistakable along with the smooth slope of my nose, defined cheek bones, deep olive skin tone and heart shaped lips, shit, the only thing that was different was my hair which was its natural chestnut brown color in the photograph and a bit shorter, I cut it during my undergraduate years now it was practically down to my butt. I sighed as his grip finally loosened knowing he had won, for now at least, and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Look you boys may have business with my momma, but you do not with me, you see me, I'm here alive, and even in one piece! So, your little check up should be sufficient, and you can be on your way and I can be on my, now if you excuse me" I stated getting ready to walk off finally, but of course I was interrupted by mister bad to the bone.

"Lady, look you are not going anywhere, we are nowhere near finished here, and I hope to god a rookie like you isn't trying to begin a hunt, because then we will have a dead girl on our hands pretty soon, your mom will blame us, and then you become our business and our damn problem sweetheart." That little shit, how dare him call me a rookie, he doesn't even know the first thing about me, I was no damn rookie. I had been shooting guns since I was thirteen my father taught me long before my mother's hunting began and after that I learned to perfect it, I was always a good shot though. I also could outrun a god damn lot of things I had been a soccer player and a track runner, and I was damn fast if I'd like to give myself some props, and on top of that I had been studying the things that go bump in the night for seven years now, learning everything I could, getting my hands on every piece of research or information I could dig up, speaking to any hunter that rode into town and stopped by the local dive, which was more a hunters bar than anything, I was a waitress at on nights. And to round it all off, my brother, before his disappearance insisted on training me the way he was trained, in self defense and a myriad of other combat skills, something about protecting myself in a screwed up world, at the time I did it as a joke and did not take it too seriously, but I had picked up a lot and when my brother went missing I started training with one of his army buddies regularly to master the skills. So hell, I was no rookie, maybe I wasn't a seasoned field agent in this shit, but I sure as hell had the skills and nerves for this job, so screw him, wait till I give him a piece of my god damn mind, the moron. The goody two shoes must have sensed my anger and nearing outburst, because suddenly he softly put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a dopey soulful look, which I'm sure worked on a lot of idiots, but honestly I wasn't having it, but Mr. sensitive spoke before I could.

"Look Caroline, Dean means well he's just abrasive, very blunt, we just want to make sure you are safe and are able to handle things on your own, we do not doubt you are equipped, but when emotions are involved, which I'm assuming are present due to that I know you aren't just hunting, you are looking into your brothers disappearance, people can slip up, act irrationally, make a mistake, god knows we have." I glared at him, he was comparing me to my mother in his head, probably seen her do that a million times, yeah she was like that, but not me, that's why I was the one who should have been investigating Griffith's disappearance the whole time, not her.

"I know what you're thinking, because I know my mother better than the both of you, but I'm not her. I should have been looking for Griffith from the start she isn't suited for this, but me I am, you don't know me or anything about me so please don't act like you do. Trust me, I have the restraint of my emotions and rule of logic my mother does not and I do not need Bonnie and Clyde supervising my hunt." I bit out, my eyes burning into his, and my lips in a tight line. Dean threw his hands up and scowled.

"That's it Sam I'm not dealing with a tyrannical little sass, let her go, seesh, for a little thing, sure has a damn lot of freaking attitude!" Sam glared at him, as I fumed and glared back at Dean mostly.

"Look I apologize for Dean and promise that we truly did not mean to offend you, all we ask is you give us a call here and there and at least agree to see us in a few days tells us what you found, possibly brainstorm, we can help." He tried, smiling at me sadly, god no, these guys need to go.

"Look that's sweet and all Mr. chivalry, but I prefer to work alone, I will agree to give you a call when I see fit, if you agree to the condition of getting out of my face." Dean smirked and Sam who I had thought was Seth, just smiled sadly once more and nodded.

"Ok, we can't force you to do anything, but if you need us you have the number and well just be working a case a town over, we think its vengeful spirit, sounds pretty standard, should be quick." I nodded and handed Sam the photo back and turned on my heel calling over my shoulder.

"See you around, but hopefully not anytime soon kids". And the last of the Winchesters for now was the sound of Deans deep rumbly chuckle and Sam's amused sigh.

God damnit, this day had been a complete bust. First I got held up by Van Helsing and buffy the vampire slayer, then I spent hours combing the inside and outside of the gas station trying not to be to obvious, thankfully the owner was reading what I assumed to be a porno, lovely, and found nothing, and now to top it off my engine appeared to be dead. I had hid my car a few miles away from the gas station, to keep my cover, and I really did not think I would be able to push it all the way there alone, I needed a hand unfortunately for me. Seriously, the universe definitely was laughing at me right now. I really could not afford a tow truck, I needed someone who could fix my car for free, but that was some pretty wishful thinking, this was just unbelievable! Maybe I could just sleep in my car, regain my strength and try to push it to the gas station in the morning it was worth a shot, and honestly I was pretty exhausted, and it was close to midnight anyways. Carefully I climbed into the backseat, manually locked all the doors, and bawled up my sweatshirt, as a pillow and hoped sleep would find me fast.

I jumped up and banged my head on the roof, shit, where the hell was I, at the sound of a strange banging, oh shit that's right my engine, and I slept in the car, and what the hell, there was that Dean kid looking into the window and knocking relentlessly this cant be serious, honestly my life sucked. The sky was still dark and there weren't many stars so I was assuming it was early morning close to dawn, I pushed open the door not caring if I hit him with it, obnoxious moron.

"Woah watch it!" He exclaimed hopping backward and out of the way, as I swung the door the rest of the way open and ran my fingers through my sleep tangled hair.

"Watch it yourself, cant you see I was sleeping, do you mind!" I exclaimed back.

"In your car? How stupid are you?" He bantered back roughly.

"My engine died I was just resting up before pushing it to the gas station genius, I wasn't just sleeping here for the fun of it."

"You, by yourself were going to push it 2 miles to the gas station, a bigass SUV like this?"

"Yes, I don't see the confusion here."

"Seriously why didn't you call us that's just stupid."

"Why would I call you, I have it covered, I told you I work alone."

"You are impossible, a real genius, look Sam's already back at the hotel I was just getting some food, come back with me and well take care of your car in the morning."

"No way!" I exclaimed backing myself up into the car as some sort of protection from what, I don't know.

"Seriously, don't make me drag your ass out of here, I can fix your car in the morning alright, now lets go, Sam will kill me if I leave you here like this." He ran a hand threw his hair clearly frustrated, his eyes looked worn and tired.

"Dude I'm fine just go, ok." I replied.

"Alright I have no tolerance for this lets go." And without a second passing he had grabbed a hold of my waist dragged me kicking and screaming out my SUV, fished my keys out of my back pocket, locked up my car, and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Cut it out, put me down, I'm not a rag doll you chauvinist pig!" I cried beating his back with my fists.

"Easy there Fido, don't hurt yourself!" He quipped and then chuckled.

"You son of a bitch, put me down now!"

"Ok, then" He plopped me down into the backseat of his Impala and quickly locked the doors and jumped into the drivers side as I desperately tried to escape this bullshit, and of course revved the engine just as I got the door open.

"Look I'm getting you so I don't get a new one ripped out for me by Sam, but so help me god if you damage my baby, I will not be responsible for what happens to you as consequence, now close the damn door and sit tight!" He scolded annunciating his words with determination and anger.

"What the hell, no I'm getting out!"

"No you are not!" He yelled back turning around and pulling my door shut again while hitting the gas and peeling away from my car in seconds, shit, what an asshole I just can't win. I could still get out but that would risk rolling out of a car going about 60 miles per hour and having a least a few miles to walk back to my car, plus the bitch had jacked my keys, I was in tight spot, mind as well just wait till we got to the motel so I could wrestle my keys back and hitchhike home to my car, these freaking jerks kept screwing with my plans, and now I had a migraine joy, maybe if I just closed my eyes for a bit.

"Caroline, Caroline, hey come on wake up." Someone gently shook my shoulder and suddenly my eyes cracked open and my elbow shot instinctively into the intruder's gut.

"Oof, shit." The voice called and as I looked over my shoulder I saw Sam doubled over wincing and Dean mirrored him, yet he was doubled over in laughter not pain, a few steps behind Sam.

"Little Sammy, taken out by a chick once again." Dean called between laughs, oops, well serves him right for sneaking up on me like that, you can't just do that to a person.

"For small girl you pack a punch, can you try to save that for the nonhuman dudes though." Sam chuckled, still clutching his gut and wincing a bit.

"Look I apologize, but you shouldn't just be sneaking up on people like that." I shrugged, I mean he did startle me it was a reaction.

"I wasn't exactly sneaking up on you, but alright why don't we get you to a real bed, you look like you could use some restful sleep, you are falling asleep all over." He replied quickly walking towards Dean who still was laughing until Sam punched his arm hard.

"Woah man just because a girl whooped your ass, yet again, doesn't mean you take it out on me, ease up Sammy."

"Shut up Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk" How endearing…weirdos, the two laughed and headed towards their motel door.

"Come on fido lets go". Dean called, asshole.

"Shut up, I'm coming."

"Good, at least you're following commands now." He chided, oh that's it.

"Dean if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open you are really pushing it". I threatened my voice tight and my eyes narrowed.

"Will do princess, you are a scary one for sure." He quipped sarcastically chuckling as he held the door open for me and I rammed my body into his side, yet he didn't even flinch, crap.

"Nice try princess, but it'll take a lot more than that to knock 175 pounds of pure muscle over." He threw me a cocky lazy grin, and I could tell he was hitting on me now, oh great, ass-hat.

"More like a 175 pounds of pure stupid, now just stay out of my way."

"As you wish." He winked at me and wriggled his brows; I threw him a glare and stuck my finger down my throat and fake gagged for emphasis.

"Cut it out Dean, she is definitely not in the mood!" called Sam from the bathroom I supposed, as I curled up onto the armchair in the corner of the room figuring that would be my place to sleep as the room only held two twin beds. Honestly I was too tired to try and sneak my keys back and walk back to my car, so I would just catch some shuteye and slip out in the morning it would be easy.

"Why are you looking like you are ready to fall asleep on that armchair?" Sam inquired looking down at me in a pair of boxers and a v-neck. I have to say the kid was well cut and cute in a boyish way, but he wasn't my type.

"Uhm, I am planning to get some sleep, didn't you just insist I get some shut eye." What was he stupid or something?

"Not there you aren't, take my bed, I'll take the couch." Wait no, no, no I may have attitude, but my parents did raise me with manners and respect and this was their room that they were paying for it, they get the beds.

"No way, I'm fine here you guys get the beds, this is your room, I may be unlucky, but I am no mooch. This is just fine, throw me a sheet and I'll be set." I said easing up on them for the first time since we met.

"Woah, Fido being polite, is that even possible." Dean chided sarcastically, and I glared at him.

"Just because I don't want to be bothered, and enjoy my space, doesn't mean I'm an ill cultured free loader, ok."

"Well you have been pretty damn rude, princess". He quipped back.

"You guys were in my business ok, I'm private and I don't really feel the need for friendships and whatnot I'm doing a job, I don't need interferences".

"Guys, stop! That isn't the issue, Caroline take the bed, we were raised well too and a lady and a guest always is accommodated, now take my bed please." Sam cut in, mediating once again.

"Look Sam I'm too tired to argue over this, but I am not taking your bed, thanks for the unnecessary recuse, goodnight." I pulled a sheet from the desk next to me, curled into a ball, turned my back towards them, and shut my eyes tightly.

"She truly is stubborn as shit, her mom was not exaggerating." Dean muttered.

"I heard that!" I exclaimed he grunted, Sam chuckled and then I heard rustling and sounds of them climbing into their beds, and the light was shut. Clearly everyone was too tired for this fight and that included me and soon with the surprisingly comforting sounds of the two boys breathing I found sleep.

Sunlight was heating up my face and cluing my body into that it was time to get up, I threw my arm out expecting it to hit the arm of the sofa, but instead I felt something soft, a mattress, what the hell, then it dawned on me, freaking Sam, he better not have moved me. When I cracked my eyes open though I saw Sam fast asleep in the bed next to me and it was Dean spread eagle on the couch, with half his body about to tumble off, and for the first time I couldn't help, but smile at the guy, that sofa was too small for him and he just looked hilarious. All of sudden one of his green eyes cracked open and it went directly to me. He grunted and I watched him lazily get up. He was wearing a pair of sweats, which were loosely hanging on his hips and a dark grey t-shirt; he had some serious bedhead too. He shuffled towards me his eyes half open and then nudged me over the bed a bit with his hand.

"What the hell!" I whisper-screamed not wanting to wake Sam.

"I slept on that small uncomfortable couch for most of the night, now we are sharing, move over." He grunted his voice was more gravely than ever and ridden with sleep.

"What the hell no way! I'm moving. " I whispered nervously as I attempted to squirm away, but his arm caught me.

"No, Sam will have a fit if he sees you on the couch and me in the bed, now just stay right here, shut up, and go back to sleep, I'm not letting go until I'm sure you wont squirm away, I will not wake up to Sammy yelling at me." He grunted frustrated and tightened his arm around me as he lay on his stomach with his face half buried in the pillow, well this sucks. I sighed frustrated and crossed my arms over my chest and tried to close my eyes, well if I was stuck here I mind as well sleep stuck here, what an ass-wipe. I heard him chuckle sleepily and as I drifted back off I faintly remember the smell of pine and firewood.

The second time I awoke, it was to the sound of hushed voices and I couldn't help, but fake sleep and listen in. I needed to be one step ahead of these guys, to get out of here free of their company.

"We can't just let her go off on her own Dean." Sam appeared to nag.

"Seriously Sam, I'm not going to play babysitter. We have jobs to do, we don't need to be slowed down by some hotheaded inexperienced chick alright." Clearly, still an ass-hat.

"But the prophesy Dean, and her mom, this stuff is important to us too." My ears rose at the word prophesy, maybe they knew something I didn't.

"What about the prophesy Sam? We still only know what her mom relayed to us, and Cas is still out trying to scrounge up info on it and he's still heard nothing on the angel airwaves." Dean complained.

"Dean we cannot let her do this on her own, and I have this feeling Dean this weird feeling that, the prophesy is going to be trouble, this girl needs us, we are suppose to help people."

"You and your damn gut feelings Sam, stupid psychic shit, look I already put a GPS chip on her car, and she doesn't know about it, so we can always locate her, we don't need to watch her constantly." Hah, what a moron, now I knew about it and it would be the first thing to go, and even if I hadn't overheard him I would have inspected my car top to bottom expecting some shit like that, he called me the rookie, yeah ok, total amateur move on his part.

"Dean I'm serious, this prophesy, you saw the look on Cas's face something is up, and he knows more than he is telling, this prophesy is larger than her and her attitude ok. We can't just let her run off."

"Honestly Sam, I don't think we have much of a choice, that chick will go if she wants, I think she has made that clear." Well at least someone got the message.

"Yeah well, we just need to convince her to stay, and you hitting on her isn't helping so cut it the hell out! What were you doing in the bed this morning not ok Dean." Sam scolded, and I could feel my face turn hot and red even though nothing had happened and I had encouraged nothing.

"Dude that couch was way too small and super uncomfortable. If I'm going to hunt I need to get some restful sleep ok, plus chick was tossing and turning all night, nightmares I suppose, it was keeping me awake, she's freaking loud. So sometimes if another person is in the bed, it stops nightmares, it's a comfort thing, so once I was in there she stopped and we all finally got some good sleep, everyone wins." He relayed quite calmly and simply. Shit, I knew I was prone to nightmares, but I had them so often now, I forgot them most of the time…and I guess he was right in a way, I did feel better rested than I had in weeks.

"Well at least keep your distance then, you did not need to have her all snuggled into you like that, looked like you were enjoying it a bit to much, with your head buried in her hair and your arms latched around her, it was like little baby Dean." Sam teased, chuckling.

"Shut the hell up, I did that in my sleep it was an accident, I would have done it to any soft nice smelling girl alright, give it up."

"Sure Dean Sure. Anyhow, I'm telling you she is important and I don't' need you chasing her into hiding, she isn't interested in your moves alright." Sam teased again, great what the hell, I'm so glad I did not wake up to that, that would have been really awkward to say the least. And important, what did he mean by that, yeah there was a prophesy that involved me, but I just was a piece to a much larger puzzle, just a gear in a machine, I served some larger purpose that was all, I wasn't important or integral…was I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Trouble with Escape Plans**

I leaned my hip against the Impala agitatedly, which was currently parked on the side of the road next to my SUV and mr. leather jacket, who was halfway underneath my car making a whole damn lot of ruckus along with slipping out a string of curses here and there.

"Yo bad attitude, you ever hear of a tune up, this car is in damn desperate need of one, you do not treat a vehicle this way seesh you see the way I treat my baby, you ought to do the same." Chided, the asswipe, always with the smart mouth, well I could do better.

"Sorry perv, but most normal people are not in romantic relationships with their cars and don't get freaky with the exhaust pipe on a regular basis like you, and my damn car is just fine pretty sure it appreciates me not attempting to damn molest it, while yours provably feels cheap and violated." I threw back, chuckling a bit at the end with my grin remaining in placing, proud of my own work with English language.

"You are a hell of a piece of work you know that sweetheart". He bit back sarcastically.

"So I've been told."

"A damn handful in a half, feel bad for the poor bastard who falls for ya". He muttered.

"You do know I am still here, and listening tough guy".

"Yeah, yeah don't get your knickers in a twist ain't my fault you're like a viper."

"Only to you, only to you."

"I'm flattered sweet cheeks."

"It sure as hell was not a compliment buddy."

"Oh I know princess, I know." Uh bantering with this genius just it was infuriating. It made my skin tingle and prick and just everything shake a bit, even if I was done and didn't care about the point anymore I had to keep talking, keep debating for the rush, for the thrill it gave me, weird feeling, maybe it was the law student in me, maybe it was the anger he drew out of me. I don't really know, but I definitely had a hard time ending a sarcasm match with this dope.

"just so you know princess, this is going to take a while, so you standing there ain't speeding it up, and I need to work a case, which no offense takes precedent from fixing a chick with an attitude problem's car. So you are definitely stuck with us for at least another night and the car is fine to drive back to the motel, but that's it, or you will blow the engine, so you better listen to me." This cannot be happening, why cant he just fix my car now so I can be on my way, I would even pay him….oh wait, yeah that's right, with what money, I was pretty stone broke at the moment. I sighed angrily, and ran a hand throw my wind matted waves, while biting my bottom lip in concentration. I guess I could let them fix the car and work their case while I dug up so more research on Griffith, I could just chill in the hotel, they wouldn't be around much, that could work for a bit.

"Caroline, hello, anyone home in there!" Dean tried snapping his fingers in my face as he stood up, having rolled out from under the car a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here cool it ace." He chuckled and then gave me a halfhearted shrug.

"Look I ain't happy about babysitting, but seriously your car needs some time and I gotta finish up this case, so lets go, here are your keys, don't do anything stupid, I've had a long day and it's not even 5'oclock yet."

"Whatever, I don't need a babysitter, and I don't know who would trust you with children, what a joke, I'll meet you back at the motel." He rolled his eyes and nudged me towards my car dominantly, and then jumped into his Impala grumbling under his breath, once again. And he calls me bad attitude, all he does is sulk around, grumble, swear and drink from the empty bottles I observed scattered around their motel room, he needs to reassess his own life, and stop judging mine. Climbing into my SUV I decided to make a run to the nearest pharmacy pick up few things like shampoo, toothpaste, just the basics and maybe I'll grab some easy to eat snacks as well, power bars and stuff so I can stop less on the road.

As I pulled into the motel parking lot a few hours later, I ran a few more errands then expected and then had just hung in a parking lot for a bit wanting to be alone to collect my thoughts, and focus myself on where to continue my search for Griffith, Dean was outside with a cellphone to his ear pacing with a furious look on his face, along with Sam leaning over the Impala looking at the ground with concern on his features. They both jumped at the sight of my car and Dean snapped his phone shut and strung out a long list of choice words I could only imagine, what was the damn problem now. I stepped out of the car to Dean grasping my shoulders tightly, not this shit again, we talked about man handling already.

"Where the hell have you been? Your damn mother called us thinking we had things with you under control, and for the past 4 hours we could not place your whereabouts, and now she's going apeshit on us." Wait what the hell how did my mother even know I was hunting and why was she calling them instead of me, what the actual shit is going on? Then suddenly, Dean roughly pushed past me and looked under my hood, he ain't gunna find that stupid tracking device cause I chucked it into the woods after he left me by my car earlier, hah what a dumbo.

"Son of a bitch! How did you even know it was there and what in the hell did you do with it, I don't have time for this shit, in about 5 minutes I'm sending your ass to Bobby's on lockdown." Oh hell no he is not telling me what to do, or sending me anywhere, I have a hunt to get back to, and Bobby, who the hell is Bobby."

"You seriously think I'm that naïve and wouldn't check my car over, I do not trust you, get it yet buddy, and why my momma does is beyond me! How you morons have not gotten yourselves killed yet is a miracle within itself, and how the hell does my momma know I'm out hunting?" My voice grew hard and hostile as I clenched my fists together, ready to flee, to fight my way the hell out of this screwed up situation.

"Your sister Meredith, she spoke to your mom pretty soon after you left, and then your mom called us, and well, called in a favor, she asked us to find you and keep watch over you cause she knew you would not back down from searching for Griffith." Sam cut in, stepping between Dean, and I, who was breathing hard and leering at me nastily. Seriously, of course she did Mare could never leave anything alone, it did not matter what I did for her or tried to do, she would always throw me under the bus, without Griffith, we just, we were constantly at each other's throats, there was no mediator, I tried so hard with her, but she blamed me for everything.

"Classic Meredith, well I would appreciate the full truth now, what do you know about my mother's trip out of the country?" I bit out, if they were instructed to keep watch over me, my mother must truly trust them and have told them something, Ghostbusters knew something I didn't.

"The prophesy Caroline, she thinks she has a lead on it, not Griffith, that's why she left. She didn't tell us where she was going though, she just said, she had to leave without a trace so she'd have the upper hand…whatever that means". Sam said softly placing his large warm hand on my bony shoulder lightly, but I could feel my blood boil, she wasn't even focusing on Griffith, I could give a shit about the prophesy it could wait till we found Griffith, she was wasting precious time, unbelievable!

"So she's not even looking for Griffith, she lied to me, there's no lead on Griffith, just a lead on that stupid mumbo jumbo Faith spewed out. This is just great, freaking typical, I don't give a damn about this prophesy who even knows if its true, honestly who gives a shit, I don't want to hunt, I don't want to be a hunter, but I will to be, but only to find Griffith not for some stupid prophesy some creature barked out at me." I was seething at this point hurling my words with malice and frustration and I knew there was a hint of heartbreak in them as well, but hopefully neither would notice as I roughly shook Sam's hand of trying to close myself off, throw a tough façade out cause I had too. I turned on my heel, pissed, anger replacing sadness quickly like always, as I started to stalk off though the rough calloused hand, I had become accustom to assaulting me lately, grabbed my wrist.

"Hell no sweet-cheeks, you ain't going anywhere, you've got an engine ready to blow, a pissed off momma, and a demon bounty on your head as of yesterday morning." Demon bounty, what the hell, how is that even possible, demon bounty's were not common, nor did they just go after anyone, this prophesy could not be that important…could it?

"What? Why would there be a bounty out on me?"

"We don't know yet, but we are going to find out, that prophesy isn't a bunch of mumbo jumbo sugar, you better get use to being the main event of some sort of hay day, coming to a theatre towards you damn soon. When the hell is your twenty-seventh birthday anyhow, Lorelai, I mean your mom, left that pretty important piece of information out." Dean inquired hardly staring me down, uh, I did not need to take this shit from him, not when I had problems like these, all I wanted to do was find Griffith, I had been waiting for him to come home for almost seven years now…I just wanted a damn break.

"It's in about seven months…I was born October 29th and obviously so was Griffith, he's seven minutes older than me." I replied my attitude fading for a moment replaced by pure nostalgia and grief, a grief I could never heal nor fill.

"Jesus, well that's just great, that's pretty damn soon, didn't you think you should warn someone, that may have been just a somewhat of a bright idea!" Dean cried exasperatedly looking at me shocked and annoyed, while ramming a hand through his hair.

"I just told you I could give a crap about the prophesy, Griffith is my concern, not that bullshit, its probably made up."

"Sweetheart there's a damn bounty on your meat suit, I think you should start listening to the friggin prophesy, Christ!" Dean chided with his voice raised.

"You have no idea what it's like to have something like this thrust upon you, I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this, in fact I want no part in it I'd be happy to go on with my whole life never knowing about this hunting crap, I just want my brother back." My voice rising with every word, and Dean's eyes began to burn with an anger and sadness I never had seen before and he laughed hardly.

"You have no idea who we are and what we have been through, don't talk to me about having things thrust upon you that you never wanted or asked for, Sam and I, all we ever wanted was normal, an apple pie life, you don't know us at all, so don't tell me about not understanding because trust me I do." He bit out with complete and utter hatred stepping closer to me and leering down at me until Sam cut between us.

'Guys, stop, just stop already would you! This isn't helping anything! Caroline look I'm sorry but you are not going anywhere, not with a bounty on your head, normal is over for you, and honestly you need to grow up and deal with it. You will never be normal, hunting is your destiny and your fate and it will never leave you or forget you, this is your life now, cheap motels, research, crappy food, monsters and the open road there is no other option for you. Now you either embrace it and let us train you and help you find Griffith while we work cases, or we carry you kicking and screaming everywhere we go, you can pick the easy way or the hard way." Sam spit out with hard malice for the first time since I met him, I guess I must hit a chord, but I was emotional what the hell did they expect. Great, this bounty just changed everything, as much as I wanted to tell them to shove it where the sun don't shine I knew I couldn't. I mean I knew a lot and I was trained, but they had been hunting for years…with a bounty this dangerous I probably could use the help…if I was dead no one would ever find Griffith honestly and mom would probably never come home. I just, this was the last thing I wanted, but it seemed to be the only option.

"Fine, I have no other choices anyways it looks like I'll hunt with you, but my focus will be on finding Griffith so just know that." I replied simply crossing my arms protectively over my waist trying to hold myself and keep my anxiety and fear at bay, while rocking back on my heels.

"Good, now lets all go inside." Sam replied curtly.

"I'm going for a drive, don't wait up." Dean bit out anger and hate still lacing his words as he stalked off.

"Look I didn't mean to hit a chord, ok, I'm sorry." I muttered looking at Sam with some form of guilt in my eyes.

"Just forget it, let him be, he wont want the apology anyways, Dean doesn't do fluff, just cooperate a bit, that's enough of an apology."

"Aright I'm going to take a shower if that's fine." I said while shrugging dejectedly.

"Yeah sure go on ahead." Sam slapped an extra motel key in my hand and I stalked off to wash away my impurities, the sins I could never scrub away hard enough for just a few moments.

I leaned my wet pruned body against the warm steamy wall of the shower, and as the water roared above me I finally let myself grieve, no tears slipped down my face though, just silent sobs racked and shook my body as fear and darkness overtook me. I gently slipped to the floor my knees against my chest, and my arms hugged my body like a security belt. And I just shook and rocked until I felt that gaping hole in my chest widen and fill with emotion for the first time in a few days. The hole could only be filled by expressions of grief which were far and few between for me and they never healed it or closed it off, just simply filled it for the moment, but not with joy, just with more pain, more hatred, more death. When the shaking subsidized I stood, ran my face under the water one last time, and turned the water off, not wanting to draw attention to my private emotional wreckage, by taking up too much time in the bathroom. I quickly dressed in a simple v-neck and a pair of navy blue baggy sweat pants, which were worn and faded at the bottoms. I slipped a hairbrush through my matted waves, and finally brushed my teeth quickly. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Sam hunched over his computer and no sign of Dean anywhere in the room.

"It's all yours." I muttered softly, I felt uncomfortable, and guilty, and just out of place in general, causing my attitude to fade somewhat, and my shy and softer nature to be revealed to a degree.

"Thanks." Sam shot back, hopping up and striding into the bathroom quickly. I sighed and twirled a wet lock around my finger, I definitely did not want to be alone with Dean, if he came back while Same is still in there, and I was exhausted, mind as well go to sleep can't hurt. So quietly, I picked up a pillow and sheet and once again made myself a bed on the armchair. I curled up into a ball as always, with my back facing the beds the boys slept in and shut my eyes tight. And just like always, images of a blue van and wide blue eyes filled my brain, the breaking of glass, screams, cries of pain, and guilt, pure utter guilt in the color of red and blue lights. My body from exhaustion did drift off though, but of course to the sounds of screams, and the look of terror from wide blue eyes, just as every other sleep began.

I was jostled awake to the smell of whiskey and the faint underlying scents of pine and firewood. I heard a grumble above me as someone muttered the word stubborn, but it was a bit slurred, and their movements were labored and clumsy. My eyes shot open to see Dean a few feet away stumbling into the bathroom quite loudly, Sam was nowhere to be found though, great, that means it was my job to check on the drunk. I easily slipped off the armchair and padded towards the bathroom, opening the door without even knocking, to find Dean only clad in his boxers, sitting in the shower with water pouring down on him, he was half asleep, wow he must be nice and bombed, what a moron. Quickly I opened the shower door, and shut off the water, he then looked up at me surprised at my presence.

"Come on, Captain Jack, time for bed." I chided softly at him like he was a child, gripping his firm muscular forearm in my hand, trying to encourage him to stand up as I yanked on him a bit.

"Cann'tt a mann showa in pieces." He slurred at me, clearly still not happy with me.

"I think you meant in peace, but yeah you already did, now its time for bed lets go."

"Sugar, don't tell me what to do ok."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to help you out." I bit out, annoyed with him already, big stubborn mule that he was. He snorted at me.

"I don't need your help, nor would I want it, now go run along, get out of my face." He spat drunkenly.

"Whatever Dean, deal with your own crap then." I said.

"I will when you do smartass." He quipped back and then suddenly climbed to his feet and pushed past me sopping wet.

"Get back here, you are going to soak the room, you need to get dried off." This was like dealing with an infant, he cannot be serious right now! I ripped a towel off the rack and quickly stalked after him.

"Dean come here right now!" I scolded, he was getting water freaking everywhere all over all of our sheets and pillows, seriously.

"You're kinda hot when you're all demanding, if you want me all you gotta do is ask." He slurred suggestively.

"Seriously you disgust me, just take this dry off, shut up, and go to bed already, moron." I cried back disgusted while chucking the towel at him, which he caught quite deftly for a man smashed out of his mind, where the hell was Sam, this was not my responsibility. He waggled his eyebrows at me and winked and I then flipped him off, while climbing back onto my armchair bed.

"Oh no you don't, we talked about this, you sleep in the bed, now don't make me drag you there." He said.

"Just leave me alone Dean." I replied exhaustedly.

"No can do princess, now come on you need your beauty sleep for your attitude and those nice bags under your eyes."

"Shut up Dean!"

"Nope, don't make me carry you!"

"I swear if you so much as touch me, there will be blood." I snarled defensively.

"Hah so scary! Alright lets go." And before I could jump away he had once again thrown me over his shoulder, what the hell, I am not an inanimate object, he needs to stop with this shit. He easily plopped my down on the bed even though he had swayed drunkenly a few times, and grinned down at me, obviously happy with his stupid victory over me.

"Now move over princess." He barked pushing me a bit.

"Seriously I don't wanna share with you, why can't I just take the chair." I complained, sick of this ongoing argument over sleeping arrangements.

" I don't care what you want, you're stuck with me for tonight." He said climbing quickly into the bed and taking up most of it like the ass he was.

"Whatever lard, next motel I'm ordering a cot." I spat angrily turning to my side trying to get comfortable.

"Who you calling lard, this is pure muscle, miss. bony, the other night your freaking hip bone was jutting into my stomach!" He bantered back.

"Whatever, then don't assault me in my sleep, and then maybe you won't have that problem."

"Oh that wasn't all me sweetheart, don't flatter yourself".

"Whatever asshole, where is Sam?" I asked slightly concerned in all honesty.

"On the phone with Bobby…outside…can't sleep…now just shut up I'm tired." He replied slow, labored, drunken, and half asleep.

"Gladly." I spat, scooting as far from him as I could without falling off the bed, searching for sleep again.

I woke up snuggled into asshole boy, once again, according to Sam's earlier report. I sighed quietly, I have to admit the guy was pretty comfortable and warm, but he definitely needed a shower maybe I should have left his ass in their last night probably would smell better now. I wriggled against him a bit and I felt him stiffen.

"Cut it out, this is the best sleep I've gotten in a while, now don't interrupt it." He muttered groggily burying his head in his pillow keeping my back flushed against his body tightly. Uh, he was so self-centered my god, too bad for him I was hungry I was getting up. I softly elbowed him in the stomach, well actually it was hard enough to make him retract his grasp on me and curse me out, as I jumped out of bed and was greeted by an amused smile from Sam, who was once again hunched over his computer and a pad and paper, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where did you get the coffee?" I inquired excitedly looking to quench my caffeine addiction.

" The diner, next door, I'll come with you." He replied easily.

"I can go on my own its fine."

"I would prefer it if you didn't, under the circumstances." I groaned, I would never get a moment alone again would I, this demon bounty shit was really stomping on my personal space quota.

"Fine, let me just change." I replied and headed for the bathroom to just fix my face to a degree and brush my teeth, maybe I'd even get creative and change my shirt.

Sam and I walked back into the motel room in an easy silence him reading over some documents while I stuffed half of an egg sandwich down my throat at once, yeah, yeah I ate like a guy I inherited that from Griffith, he may be my twin, but he was still seven minutes older, and that meant I spent my whole life following his lead and example like it was the holy bible or something. We were greeted by Dean, who was sitting on the bed pulling on his boots, and jamming to "heat of the moment" on the radio.

"Sammy, Fido, please tell me someone brought me something to eat." I stopped chewing for a moment and Sam awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, his face contracting into a guilty smile.

"Come on guys, not even some pie, seriously you went to a Diner and got me nothing."

"You snooze you lose." I said threw mouths of egg not really caring, about the train wreck in my mouth, just continuing to eat and smirk at Dean.

"Really attractive Fido, now come here." He chided, what the hell, in two seconds he grabbed me from behind and wrapped one arm around my waist, and held me in place as he stole the rest of my sandwich, hell no this dork was not going to mess with my food now too, and stuffed the rest of it into his stupid face all at once, seriously! I elbowed him hard, in anger.

"Hey watch it I'm eating, sugar."

"My Sandwich you ass-hat!"

"Speaking of your things or whatever, let me have a sip of your coffee I need to wash that down." He replied reaching for the mug in my hand.

"Hell no, you definitely should not be messing with my food, but if you mess with my caffeine I literally will dismember you, stay the hell away!"

"Easy Fido, I just want a sip." He quipped still reaching for it and holding my waist in place, so I couldn't move.

"Don't make me bite you, dumbo."

"Like you would ever." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You wanna make a bet, cause I could really use the cash, bud."

"You're on princess." He replied winking but since he already had my waist on freaking lockdown, before I could react he spun me around jacked my coffee out of my hands, but he wasn't quite fast enough, because in a smooth swift reaction my boot heel came down on his foot not clad in a boot yet, and he jumped up howling in pain, cursing as usual at me, and I ripped my coffee mug back from his hands and strode away in victory, towards the small table Sam sat at shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Seriously Dean just stop messing with her it's enough already." Sam replied entertained.

"Son of a bitch, I'm so damn sick of babysitting that little piece of work, Jesus Christ that hurt, what the hell is the bottom of your shoe made of." I chuckled.

"I just put all my weight into it, why does wittle baby hurt, does he need a band-aid?" I teased with malice, and Sam laughed.

"Look who got beat up by a chick now." Sam goaded happily.

"Shut the hell up Sammy, and princess this ain't over, far from it in fact."

"Well then bring it, I look forward to months of whooping you ass on the side."

"Sugar keep that attitude, it'll be good for you when you are waving that white flag."

"Well just have to see."

"Alright children, that's enough, lets discuss the case." Sam called trying to round us up back in line.

"Yeah yeah, just know Fido, you owe me a drink, I won the bet."

"How so!?" I chirped back.

"You didn't bite me, that was the bet."  
"Who cares, Caroline you owe Dean a drink, now back to the damn case!" Sam cried clearly annoyed at us. I grumbled and muttered under my breath a bit, but sat down across from Sam nonetheless and gave him my attention, as Dean strode over and leaned over the back of Sam's chair.

"Glad we can all be present and aware for this…so there has been a string of suicides in town, all cuts to the wrist, but here's the thing, the cuts to the wrist are not just typical slashes, no they're a type of marking." Sam spoke with determination and speed.

"So we thinking spirit, killing the victims, and leaving some sort of brand like a serial killer perhaps, something that has to do with the way they died?" Dean spun off Sam quite easily.

"I was considering that at first, but get this, the marking, I did some research on it, its not our normal symbol stuff, no ancient mumbo jumbo or mythology, its actually local and fairly new about fifty years old, maybe, it's a cult symbol. A cult that was founded here about sixty to fifty years ago, so I'm thinking our spirit was a member of the cult and the cult had something to do with their death." Sam bounced back easily, I recognized an effective dynamic between the two the way they rolled ideas and conclusions off on another, and filled in each other's gaps it was actually similar to Griffith and I, and suddenly I felt the whole, I felt it pulse, and widen, but I knew I couldn't focus on it or fill it now, so instead, I threw my head into the case.

"So what type of cult are we dealing with here, is it religious, strictly social, black magic, deity, what's the focus?" In inquired before Dean could and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk, yeah, yeah, I could fit into this lifestyle pretty easily I knew that, but this would not be my destiny as Sam said…would it?

"Well here's the thing, it was based in religion, Catholicism to be exact as it was deemed the order of Saint Michael, but from what I could dig up it went pretty social, becoming a social society for a group of men, all some part of the church or church community. I have not really started digging too much up on their characters, but I'm pretty sure it's the holier than thou type of guys. And even more interesting is twenty years ago there was a string of murders with these guys, who were members of the cult, as prime suspects of them, they got off on reasonable doubt, but most hold them responsible. Funny thing is the murders were not random either they had a type. The victims were either atheist, not religious, history of infidelity or some sort of public offense in the eyes of a catholic." The gears in my brain turned and I started to easily piece something together.

"So what if they were some type of vigilantes, especially since they took the name of Saint Michael the archangel, who is known for striking down sin, killing those they thought were tainted and committing some type of wrong, and what if they killed one of their own who they thought went off the grid, or went rouge or something, and now it wants it revenge, what do your suicide victims have in common?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, and each of them had some sort of link to the cult either they had a friend or family member in it or they were in it themselves, so it seems pretty likely the cult did something screwed up to someone, and now they want to swipe the town clean of the cult." Sam replied excitedly clearly fully into the case and Dean nodded, his form of approval at my work.

"So lets dig up some dirt on these members."

"Yup, see if we can find one with affiliation to the cult in that string of murders or maybe even just a member with some sort of foul play detected in his death." Sam replied easily.

"Well lets get cracking then." Dean called already half way out the door spinning his keys in between his fingers again and again.

After a good long day of research, we had located a few leads, but no perfect fit yet, and Dean had spent most of the time complaining and badgering Sam and I who were actually trying to get stuff done, until he left to interview some people we had dug up as possible connections. Sam and I trumped into the hotel room pretty tired and drained, we had resolved to turn in for the night and try to connect the rest of the dots early tomorrow morning and hopefully locate the right bones and torch them. Dean was already passed out in our shared bed taking up most of it, and Sam sighed and looked at me seriously.

"You can share with me if ya want, I don't think you'll be able to make a lot of room for yourself with the way Dean has himself situated."

"Nah its fine I'll just push his fat ass over, don't worry about it." I wasn't crazy comfortable about sleeping next to Dean, but I was somewhat use to it now and jumping into bed literally of course, with the other brother really wasn't that appealing to me. At least I knew Dean could be a bed hog as well as a suffocating cuddler in his sleep, Sam was a wildcard at the moment, and I would rather stick with what I knew, creature of habitat thing, I guess.

"Suit yourself, good luck moving the grump, I'm going to take a shower." Sam replied chuckling, leaving me to deal with lardo. First I changed into usual pair of sweats and v-neck and whipped my hair into a low loose ponytail as I trudged exhaustedly over to the bed.

"Dean." I said, while shaking him lightly, "Dean, come on, wake up." I shook him again and he grunted and rolled towards me.

"Your back." He grumbled gravely.

"Yeah, move over fatty."

"Who you calling fat, bony."

"Dean enough, I'm so tired just move over ok."

"Ok baby if you wanna get in bed with me, all you have to do is ask nicely, but the demanding thing is hot, as I said before." His voice was gravely and thick with sleep.

"Seriously! Dean I'm way too tired for this shit."

"So does that mean no hanky panky tonight." He joked suggestively.

"That means never asshole." I cried disgustedly slapping his arm.

"Ow princess, so unnecessary now come here I need to get back to my beauty sleep, its not easy being this handsome." He swiped his arm out and pulled me by my waist down into bed next to him, cuddling me close.

"Now no complaints about this position, this is a small bed and we both sleep better this way, its strictly business, now shut up and sleep before you start running your mouth, I'm not in the mood." What an asshole, typical Dean.

"Asshat". I muttered angrily, shifting into him making myself comfortable, whatever if we had to sleep this way, I was going to be damn comfy!

"I heard that wiseass."

"Yeah, Yeah."I grunted out, closing my eyes, bringing to my mind the images of the blue van, which made my body tense under his grip.

"Hey loosen up, that's super uncomfortable for me too princess, what's the deal?"

"Well it's the way I fall asleep, so you'll have to deal." I muttered.

"Bad memories?" I didn't answer, my business wasn't his, and bad memories didn't even begin to cover the guilt, emptiness, hatred, and anger that lied behind my eyelids, not even close.

"Just breathe fido alright, in and out, just focus on your breaths not images, just breaths." He spoke in the most compassionate tone he had ever used on me, and suddenly I felt him drawing circles with his fingertips on my back, and my first instinct led me to try and wriggle away and kick at him in an effort to escape.

"Caroline, stop, I'm not assaulting you as you would say, I'm just trying to get your body to relax, you'll sleep better that way and so will I, just relax I'm not trying to be weird or anything alright." He continued to draw circles in silence and my squirming and kicking grew less frequent and less forceful and eventually exhausted I stopped all together, my body felt less tense, but the images they remained, they still were there, but the tension was to a lesser degree and finally I felt myself drift, but the blue eyes were still my last thought.

I woke with my head buried in Deans chest and for once in my life I did not wake up with a stiff stress ridden body instead I was looser more relaxed just as Dean had claimed I would be, I guess he could be useful for something at least. All of sudden I felt him softly run his fingers through my hair in a comforting motion, and for the first time I leaned into his touch like a normal girl would, for a second I kept my walls at bay, but just for a moment I told myself. Then his lips grazed the top of my head and that's when I tensed felt it had gone too far, past the line of comfort and support and into territory I never wanted to visit with someone again.

"Shh princess, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Dean used that same compassionate tone with me again, he must want in my pants or something, he must not be getting enough on the road lately or something and I was convenient. I wanted to get away to run, to escape, to drive, to leave like I was known for with any relationship except for the ties to my family in my life, but he kept me anchored to him with his arms and something else, something I could not place or understand. My eyes fluttered open and I peered up at him frightened, but ok with knowing this was just a temporary means of comfort, a way to fill that hole for the moment until it widened and gaped open again, honestly I was using him too. His green eyes gazed down at me, they were still as captivating as when I first connected with them hooded and full of depth and feeling.

"Your eyes are gold." He rumbled gravely, maybe truly noticing me as a chick for the first time, who even knows, but my eyes did change color I guess it was a fair statement to a degree.

"Yeah they change, sometimes their hazel, sometimes their greenish, and sometimes their gold." I muttered looking down, uncomfortable from his heated gaze on my face. I did not need to be objectified and made into some asses sick fantasy, but at the same time I just did not want to struggle and escape away from him at the moment, I just wanted to stay here for a few more moments. Where was Sam? I hope to god he wasn't witnessing this, I'd never live it down, so frantically I tried to wrench my head around in search of him, but Dean stopped me, pulling me closer to him.

"He's out, back at the library I think, said he think he found our guy last night, relax ok, you're as skittish as a stray dog." He joked shaking his head. Well yeah maybe I was, I had some trust issues to say the least and I liked distance and space and walls.

"Dean." I whispered in a childlike manner.

"Yeah". His replied gruffly.

"I'm sorry about the other day for the stuff I said." And he immediately tensed.

"Don't go all soft on me now alright, this is not the feelings circle, I thought you weren't into that stuff either." He shot out pretty defensively.

"I'm not I just thought I hit some serious chords and should try to make amends."

"Well I don't do fluff and its already forgotten don't worry about it, its fine." He replied curtly, appearing to want to drop the topic quickly.

"Well I don't like fluff either so lets make a no fluff pact, we can watch each others backs whatever, but no fluff between us alright."

"Yeah sounds good, Sam's got enough fluff for the both of us, trust me pretty soon he's going to want to have a damn sharing and caring day and you are on your own then cause I'm getting lost."

"Oh hell no don't you leave me with that!"

"If your real good maybe I'll take ya with me."

"You better asswipe."

"Well at least we can agree on one thing." He chuckled loosening his grip on me running his fingers through my hair softly once more, well at least now we were on decent terms although they were blurry ones.


	3. Chapter 3- A Goodnight's Sleep

Dark, damp, and musty, that was my current status that I radioed over to the two cavemen in hushed irritation. We were currently staked out in an abandoned warehouse where according to my research the cult use to gather every week. Our supposed malicious spirit had been pretty quite for sometime now, and although we had a few leads still nothing concrete was decided on its identity. So here we were putting our asses on the line by trying to recreate one of these cult meetings, hoping to lure the thing right to us. I clutched my iron crowbar tight as I continued to light tall slender wax candles throughout the hall. Dean was spreading a ring of ash in the main part of the warehouse, apparently symbolic of the worlds sins as well as a circle of holy water around the ash, meant to purify the sins, and finally at the center of all that crap, a photograph of a sinful being who needed to be punished. Originally the cult would place someone from the towns photograph in the center, but for our purposes and Dean's pure stupidity, well it actually was pretty funny, there was a photograph of Crowley's meat suit at the center. Fitting that the king of hell would be our sinner, I had encountered his majesty all of two times, and neither of them had been pleasant. And in all honesty, I would rather not recount them because each was in accordance with a deal, one deal was my mother's and the other was one I tried to enact myself, but as with all demon-deals they did not go quite as planned. The boys did not know of my dealings with Crowley, and I preferred to keep it that way, there were something's that were my own to carry, like the blue van…And of course Sam was huddled in a corner of the warehouse trying to scrounge up some last minute details on who we were dealing with.

"I finished up over here, heading to you." I mumbled into the old walky over to the boys, which prompted a grunt from good ole' Dean and a curt ok from Sam. As I entered the main room I instantly caught sight of Dean, faded forest green button up, worn black shirt, tattered jeans and boots, rocking back and forth on his heels smirking and chuckling at his handiwork, being the photograph of Crowley. Dean definitely could be in a relationship with himself. "So when are we starting this suicide plan up?" I chirped sarcastically with my arms crossed over my chest, boot heel firmly planted onto the cement floor with my hip jutted out just a tad.

"Fido, you found us, what an exceptional creature, you wanna a bone?" quipped the bonehead better known as Dean.

"Very funny, no thanks, would you like some book smarts or perhaps even a moral compass with your pie later?"

"Don't bring my pie into this doll face, it isn't something to joke about."

"Enough, you two. It's almost time and I would like two functioning adults backing me up here, emphasis on adults." Sam replied while standing up and brushing off his jeans, while eyeing us both in a parental fashion.

"Yeah, yeah we go it…bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied back almost as if they were reciting a nursery rhyme or some catchphrase, they definitely had some strange bonding mechanisms. Then again Griffith and I had things like that, but none of that made sense to me anymore because Griffith was gone and all those things that linked us, bonded us, made us a duo were gone and it was like grasping at straws because it was just me no matter how many memories I held onto, in reality it was still just me.

"Fido you still with us, we need to get into position?" I jumped a bit, burst out my thoughts, my faded memories of Griffith, the shards of us, chasing birds down a beach, bumping shoulders everywhere we walked, food fights, him finishing the crust from all my sandwiches and pieces of pizza because I hate the crust, scary movies, bed jumping contests till mom flipped out on us, staring contests, thumb wars, endless matches of rock, paper, scissors in our attempts to evade chores, lip syncing sessions, air guitar duets, doctors appointments, fighting over stickers, toys, and soccer balls till we graduated to iPods, videogame consoles, and computers, learning to drive together, graduating side by side, prom, music fests…laughter, curses, screams, insults, jokes, congratulations, pride, joy, friendship, all shattered freezing for a moment suspended in thin air and then crashing to the ground and into the abyss as Dean stood in front of me waving his hand back and forth in my face, and barking meaningless words at me again.

"I'm here, I'm here, just cut it out!" I blurted out defensively scooting a few steps back from him.

"Good space-cadet, because we have business to attend to in case you've forgotten."

"Dean, lay off." Sam quipped nudging him and mumbling something to him, assholes I'm standing right here.

"You Freud, I'm standing right here, wanna psychoanalysis me, do it to my face at least, alright." I blurted out nastily at Sam, whose eyes went wide as his hands went up in innocence.

"Look Caroline, I did not…"

"Just stop, lets just work the case, ok." I replied cutting him off a little sick of him tip toeing around me, I was a big girl the only reason I was here was because of some ridiculous demon bounty, someone please run me over with a truck now.

"Ok, well we all need to join in a circle around the ring of purity and join hands." Sam said clearing his throat awkwardly.

"What is this the sharing circle from "out of the box"?" I replied snickering a bit.

"Yeah this is some head case shit Sam, sure it'll work?" Dean asked will shaking his head and tightly grabbing my hand and Sam's.

"Only one way to find out." Sam said while shrugging joining his free hand with mine completing our feelings circle, gag me please. Then Sam started to read off some ridiculous mumbo jumbo about sinners, and God's holy chosen ones, and smiting the evils of the world even people. I tapped my foot and laid my head back bored out of my mind because the ceremony was almost complete and nothing, not a single flicker or cold chill or weird moan was occurring. Just silence and Sam conducting some purity rights, why are we even here. I breathed out deeply in an annoyed fashion and then there it was I could see my breath, I instantly nudged Sam in the rib cage, and he jumped and looked at me questioningly, but then shivered and eyed me knowingly. I simply shrugged, let go of his hand and grabbed my iron crow bar from the ground. The candles still lit up the area and there was really no sign of a spirit except the chill that hung in the air. Dean gripped his pistol tight, holding it cocked as he did a quick sweep around the area, but still nothing. I dug my fingers into my back jean pocket gripping what I had left of Griffith, all I had left, his dog tag worn and tarnished, all they could give me when they recounted Griffith's strange disappearance while he was on tour in Afghanistan right before Faith's eventful visit that night and the announcement of that damned prophesy, but no sign of Griffith anywhere, definitely what you would call an eventful day, chock full of heartwarming surprises.

"Where is the damned thing?" Dean grunted out impatiently.

"All I got is classic unnerving cold right now Dean, I don't know." Sam replied back in a dazed tone. Then a few moments or maybe minutes I'm not sure, the adrenaline always altered time perception for me, I felt a touch on my back and I whipped around ready to bat eighty on this shit of a ghost, yeah I had some pent up rage, leave me be. I was stopped mid swing however, by Deans tight grasp on my crowbar and a lazy grin on his face, mother shitter, it was here the whole time, spirit possession, oh yay. Dean roughly pushed me back, and I stumbled, but regained my footing as I dug my heels into the cement, balancing myself out.

"Hey there douche, this should be an exciting fight I've been dying to kick the crud out you and the meat suit you're having a camp out on in, so thanks, ya did me a favor, two birds, one stone." I bit out with a sprinkle of humor to my tone as I swiftly turned my several rings into position and landed a sucker punch to the gut of Dean or the spirit or… who the hell even cares at this point, they are both assholes anyhow. It, he, whatever stumbled back a bit and just grinned, where the hell is Sam!

"You are a feisty one, this bonehead in here he's got quite a few thoughts about you, I should really just dispose of you now, make him suffer the way I did, make someone else feel my pain." The spirit screeched through Dean, it sounded almost feminine though what the hell, was this some chick. And what did she mean thoughts about me, and why would Dean even care if I lived or died? Whatever that's not important, I need answers, if its possessing people like this and moving around pretty easily there has to be some object that its tied to that's being moved, what the hell could it be.

"Look I just want to talk." I said calmly, hoping to extract some information, I could only harm the thing at this point; there was no immediate way to gank it.

"They all want to talk sweetheart, I don't talk."

"I want to help."

"Help!? Well that's a new one, quite rich indeed, I'm already trapped, what do you think you could even help me with." Dean-spirit thing seethed out. Shit she/he must be pretty dang strong, thing has a firm hold on Dean's meat suit and is pretty capable of expressing itself.

"AHH!" Deans face contorted in pain and his neck twisted back and forth as Sam, thank the damn lord, doused his body in salt, calling me over, to hold him down, as he poured salt into his mouth, causing the spirit to extract itself and disappear into the night as Dean fell over and dragged me down with him, god damnit, fat asshat! Quickly I pushed his rock of a body off of me and he fell softly on his side, while Same quickly bent down over him chanting his name at him several times, nothing happened, shit is he ok, why isn't he coming too. Sam ran a hand through his thin shaggy hair and sighed dejectedly.

"Sorry man, has to be done." Sam mumbled out and then he freaking slapped him, man I would have volunteered for that. Dean's eyes shot open and his instinctively shoved Sam away from him, his hand shooting up to his reddish colored cheek.

"What the actual hell Sam?!" He roared.

"Dean we have to get out of here quick, that thing it could come back and posses someone else, for now, leaving is our best option, I had to get you conscious." Sam replied hurriedly. Dean grumbled a bit, blinked several times, shook his head and then slowly got to his feet all while glaring at Sam.

"Freaking hate when that happens, every time they jumble everything up, rifling through all my shit, its like a freaking brain rape, I feel so violated." Dean complained angrily as he pulled out his pistol from his back pocket and swiftly got it into gear to shoot if need be while shoving Sam behind him angrily. Sam then proceeded to give me a little nudge, to jolt me to attention, because apparently we were sprinting out of the joint.

Back at the hotel Dean was taking pretty large swigs from a bottle of Jack, while Sam continued to grill me on my conversation with the spirit, he apparently had disappeared to get the salt and missed most of our exchange.

"Look I really think it was a chick man." I stressed again to Sam.

"But how? All the members were males, they had to be." Sam said firmly.

"I'm telling you it was a girl, maybe she was a sister or a wife, someone ganked her husband brother whatever, its plausible."

"She did say she wanted someone to experience loss the way she did." Sam quipped back rubbing his chin, that was uncomfortable to recount I modified it a bit to leave out the part about my supposed value to Dean, which was a lie, I knew that, I just did not want to make anything more awkward then it already was. Spirits, demons, creatures all these things love to mess with emotions, I wasn't stupid, I knew that well enough. Dean used people for his own ends that was clear to me, dude was incapable of valuing anyone besides himself and well Sam and Bobby, he did protect his family with all he had, I would give him that, but anyone else was pretty worthless to him it seemed to me, unless he was saving them from a supernatural death. People like me though, ones that knew of the supernatural world, weren't innocent lives, we didn't hold much worth to a guy like Dean.

"Look Sam I know you don't sleep ever, but it's been a long day, I'm tried, can we pick this up in the morning, I'll hit the town records with you again early, we have a more narrow search now, but I need sleep." I said yawning and stretching my arms a bit.

"Yeah sorry, go ahead." He replied, smiling at me softly. I nodded gratefully and padded to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I quickly pulled on my normal ratty sweats, and new york giants tee-shirt, washing my face languidly and then lazily brushing my teeth. As I climbed into bed Dean was still seated at the table pouring himself another cup of jack, he downed it pretty swiftly, then, looked up at Sam and motioned towards the door, seriously he was leaving now.

"Yeah ok try not to get brain raped, as you would say, again." Sam replied, I remember that, conversations without words, when you just knew what the other person was thinking. I sighed sadly to myself and curled myself into a tight ball and like always shut my eyes to the blue van, the wide eyes, the screams, the maroon liquid that glided all over, the strong scent of ammonia, and the anger of a thousand eyes. My body shuddered uncontrollably and suddenly I felt a soft stroke on my back, my eyes shot open, Sam.

"You ok?" He asked softly, a lot like Griffith use to.

"Yeah, just memories." I replied honestly, feeling that Sam and I shared something I didn't quite know, yet recognized in his eyes.

"Me too…try to get some rest though." He replied knowingly, and patted my head in a brotherly fashion. He then returned back to his spot at the desk, waving at me jokingly.

"If ya need me, I'll be here."

"Try to sleep too Sam ok." I nodded yawning, "but thanks." I said while grinning a bit, feeling a slight tug of the bond I use to know with Griffith materialize again, but as my eyes shut the van, the eyes, still returned.

I was jostled awake to the familiar smell of booze and firewood, as my eyes softly fluttered open to Dean climbing into bed….half naked, oh hell no, the sleeping together was an understood tragedy, but clothes were required, so not ok.

"Dean, Pants!" I whisper yelled, noticing Sam finally asleep, thank god.

"Hmm" He grunted out, clearly intoxicated.

"Pants now." I complained again.

"No I don't like pants after sex." What the actual hell?!

"What the hell! Get out of this bed right now, and shower you cannot be serious!" I cried still whispering will shoving him with all my might, thoroughly disgusted. Thanks to his intoxication, he was easier to roll and less aware so I was able to push his repulsive germ infested body off the bed. UH I didn't even wanna sleep here now that is so unbelievably gross. Wait why isn't he screaming at me or fighting back? I peered over the bed to find him passed out on the floor, hah serves him right, he can stay there. And then that annoying little voice in my head piped up and made me feel all bad and crap so unfortunately for me and my bitcher side, I climbed out of the bed placed a pillow underneath his head and draped a quilt over him, good enough right. I then proceeded to wash my hands, and climbed back into my side of the bed while creating a wall of pillows blocking me from rolling onto his side into the land of the gift that keeps on giving, lovely.

"Caroline…Caroline…..CAROLINE!" Huh what now Meredith I'm sleeping, wait no not Meredith? My eyes opened to find Dean towering over me clearly annoyed; what was his problem now?

"what you want?" I mumbled out groggily.

"why was I tucked in on the floor and what is this frickin wall of pillows doing on the bed."

"you…gross…sleep." I mumbled out nearing the land of dreams again.

"Oh no, no, no, my back is killing, my neck feels like it was put through the ringer, you are not just going back to sleep."

"mm watch me." I whispered out groggily cuddling into my pillow.

"stupid, infuriating, little cute spitball of a pain in my ass." I half heard him mumble, wait cute what? No I heard wrong back to sleepland. The colors behind my eyes swirled together into black and I felt the void pull me back in, back into the white van and red emergency lights.

…..

"Dean she probably threw you out of the bed cause you got in there after having sex, moron, that's kind of gross."

"Ok Mr. clean, but how did she find out?"

"You really aren't too private when you are inebriated" uh could they keep it down and hah Sam always drew the right conclusions, but I'm trying to sleep here.

"She really pisses me off." Dean grumbled, "I wanna send her to Bobby's now. I can't take it anymore!"

"Dean shut up, you just don't like that you can't just get with her like every other girl, she's restricted and its driving you mad.' Wait what no back up.

"What, no, Sam are you out of your frickin mind this is more insane then when you claimed that Becky was your soul mate! She's screwed up man." Hey what the hell!

"I was drugged jerk, and oh and you're just perfectly normal, keeping it all inside, you're just dandy never talking about anything you feel, just letting it sit and fester."

"Sam, we talked about this I'm fine seriously I don't need a feelings circle damnt, and I definitely don't wanna get with the fire breathing dragon." What an asshat.

"Yeah ok Dean, and thin line between love and hate man thin line. And at least ease up on her, she's definitely been through a lot try to have some empathy."

"There is no line because there is zero attraction. And so have we Sam, and we don't go around acting like stuck up prisses all the time ok." I was no diva, what the hell is his issue I thought we came to a truce!

"Oh ok Dean, that's why when you first met her your jaw nearly unhinged and almost every guy she passes gets some serious whiplash, no attraction whatsoever. And like you aren't in a doomsday mood perpetually." Huh…I don't give guys whiplash, I'm pretty average.

"Enough Sam, just enough ok, why can't we ever just do our job without you making everyone freakin share and care!"

"Fine Dean have it your way…it'll blow up sooner or later."

"Yeah well I wish that touchy feely part of your brain would freakin blow up and leave me alone." Dean grumbled out and I heard his feet distinctly clomp into the bathroom and then the door slammed. Whatever its still early I'm going back to bed, plus its too risky to wake up now and hint that I may have heard that conversation. The blue van was better than that at this point.

I woke up for the thousandth time that morning to someone stroking my hair, oh what the hell. I felt weight on the other side of the bed, heard a soft humming…Metallica, and the scent of firewood was present…Dean.

"You are something else." He mumbled out as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear…did he not realize this was creepy.

"I guess I just, I'm sorry for being so hard on you, I'm hard on Sam too, I have to be, you guys have to be able to handle reality, I have to look out for you two, and toughening you up makes us all safer." He softly confessed…so he did care, he wasn't heartless or selfish. He was still cocky and surly though for sure.

"You really cannot handle yourself your way too fragile, you think you're tough just like Jo did." I am tough and wait who the hell is Jo?

"I can't let what happened to Jo happen to you, Ellen trusted me like your mom trusts me, I just, I cant. I cant go through that again." What was he talking about? Who was Jo, Ellen, how was I anything like them? However the clear emotion and pain in his voice pulled at that stupid voice in my head once again, his breath was labored, and I couldn't just lie there anymore, the voice wouldn't just shut up. So, I quietly rolled myself over and propped my head onto his chest while intertwining my arms around him. He didn't stiffen, or move, or even flinch, he just wound his arms around me and for a moment we understood each other, we silently came to an agreement and I softly traced shapes on the bare of his stomach where his shirt had ridden up in efforts to comfort him, as he traced spirals onto the hollow of my neck. And for a moment I felt a spark, a spark of emotion, of bond, of loyalty, of something I would inevitably run from when I had the chance. And once again I was lulled to sleep, but not quite before I heard him mumble the word beautiful.


End file.
